


So *THAT'S* Why You're Called Pike...

by tendocandy



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Massage, Surprise Fling, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 16:03:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tendocandy/pseuds/tendocandy
Summary: Ensign Tilly has it BAD for the Discovery's interim captain, her hero, Christopher Pike. And she has zero idea how she ended up having him agree to a fling.Oh no.





	So *THAT'S* Why You're Called Pike...

**Author's Note:**

> Tilly's mental voice kept butting in, so its almost another character. Made for a different approach to a fic for me.
> 
> The title also was initially a goofy placeholder, but... nothing better came to mind. :0

"It's not against regulations, strictly speaking. Looked down on if it's public knowledge, inappropriate even, but not court marshal material. At least, not anymore." Tilly barely heard what Captain Pike had said past her tensing muscles from neck down to her thighs. She had been hit with unexpected head-over-heels infatuation with her new commanding officer ever since he stepped foot on the ship. 

Nerves and alarm bells made her quickly vacate the room, the hallway, the mess hall every time he had made an appearance for fear that her nervous babbling made the worst impression ever. She was pretty sure she had done so the very first time they were introduced to each other, her voice unexpectedly rising in pitch as she asked for dismissal, then she made the quickest disappearance Burnham had ever seen, probably left behind to apologize profusely for her roommate's behavior. Tilly still had to apologize to Michael for that. More times than she could count, she had made her quick removal to the restroom and fingers worked a quick release of nerves and hormones after every near miss of that man and his glorious silver streaked head.

Now she had managed to get involved in a prolonged conversation with him, surrounded by other crew members in a casual conversation in the mess hall, utterly confused how she had managed to stay put and talk, never mind she couldn't remember for the life of her what the subject of conversation was. She scrambled to ferret out what from context of this one sentence alone. Obviously the subject of fraternization came up. But why? He was looking straight at her. Everything in her screamed to exit exit EXIT NOW. Quick nervous giggle, drink from the glass, look at the table. What had she asked?

"Tilly? Are you ok?" She looked up, blue eyes leveled at her. She felt her jaw sort of flap a little, struggling with a coherent reply.

"Yeah, I'm . . yeah, I'm fine, I just have a little trouble ummm processing when there's a lot of talking, though I'm probably responsible for that lot of talking sometimes, and I'm okay really and I'm sorry really I . . .I didn't want to say anything but I kind of lost my train of thought," (oh god I am just the worst at this) Tilly said as she looked over at Burnham and WHERE WAS BURNHAM? Her face dropped the nervous grin and slid into actual surprise as she looked around. "Where's Michael?" Captain Pike twitched the angle of his head.

"She left several minutes ago. Duty call."

She stared at him.

". . . Oh." How did every other person on this ship not melt into a puddle of nervous trepidation trying to uphold conversation of anything outside of orders with this man? She took another drink. The cup was empty, to her chagrin. "I . . . need to refill this. . . " she started to rise from her seat, but Pike's warm hand took hold of the glass and her fingers.

"I'll get it." He grabbed his glass as well while gently pulling hers out of her hand. She felt awkwardly dumbstruck as he flashed a crooked grin before returning to the replicator. A prolonged visit to the restroom would be in order after this, she was certain. He returned with just her glass in hand, refilled with replicated juice, which she drained in one nervous move. His eyebrows arched up in surprise.

"Wow." 

"Excuse me?"

"You really are nervous." 

Tilly was certain she had just worked herself into something regrettable in that conversation now. He took hold of the glass again (and his warm fingers on hers) and took it back to the replicator reclamation alcove (oh that gold uniform looked *nice* across his broad shoulders). He turned and gestured (he doing that at me, right?).

"Did you still want to do this?" Another question. Oh no.

"I . . . I suppose so. Where we going?"

"Well I figured . . ." he looked around the empty mess hall now. Didn't happen often. "I figured it would be my quarters. Unless you'd be more comfortable in yours." OH NO, Tilly's nerves screeched as she fumbled for a deterrent.

"Michael might . . . "

"Oh. Yeah. Might walk in." He paused, waiting on her to rise from her seat. "My quarters then." Tilly nervously patted at her hair once she stood. "I promise I won't bite unless you ask." A smirk followed the quip as he met her eyes again (OH GOD he said that AT me). She finally convinced her feet to move and fall in step beside Captain Pike's as they traversed the halls toward the opposite end of the level. He kept teasing small bits of information about her job from her (is he really THAT interested OH WAIT he's trying to calm me yay me I figured it out) as they walked, passing other crew members more interested in their jobs than Tilly, though quick nods and 'Captain' greeted them in passing.

Captain's quarters were more comfortable looking than her own. The perks of rank, she supposed. His warm fingers (oh they feel better than she had imagined) were at the crest of her collar as he tapped the lock on the door, tugging off the clip that held her hair. She quickly grabbed hold of it from his grasp and unlatched it as he pulled her hair loose from the quick braid she had folded it into. She sensed more than felt him as he stood at her back, looming, and she shuddered at the expectant dread of what might (please happen oh pleeeease) happen between them, then heat and silk as his fingers massaged the base of her skull under her loose hair, and she almost melted right there from the release of tension. 

"I must have hit a good spot. That was an impressive moan." 

"wwWhat?" hazy, warm, her cheeks were hot with flame now licking up to her ears. His chuckle followed, velvet and rumble. His hands (oh god yesssssss) were both on her shoulders now, fingers digging into the muscle along her spine. She definitely couldn't remember a word of their conversation now, but she was grateful for whatever she had managed to say to her captain, suspicion confirmed as she whined another moan under his efforts.

"You keep doing that, and we'll never get to the bed." She barely was able to acknowledge his hot breath caressing her neck before his lips were against the skin. Her mind's eye saw him having to arch down to reach her, the difference in their heights exaggerated by her imagination, and she raised her hands to clasp at him, one clawing into that silver streaked hair, the other bumping up ineffectually against his shoulder as she tried to find something to grasp on the jacket. His heady stress-relieving massage along her shoulders continued and she dropped that arm, choosing instead to reach back and dig her fingers into his thigh (oh my GOD how does he not destroy pants with these thighs *claw*), barely registering the piping running down it.

Lips left her skin, but breath rolled against her scalp, winding its way through the curls and waves, leaving tingles like sparks in its wake. She arched, her hips moving back against him, pressing unexpectedly against a firm bulge. She yipped and stood straight again, but one of his hands rushed down and around barring her escape, a steel vise pulling her back into him and his expectant erection. She clawed harder against his thigh while he rolled his hips. 

Then he pulled away. Empty air filled her grasp momentarily, then she was afloat, swept up in his arms, drifting away from the doorway then down into a soft landing. Pike stood upright as he unzipped his coat (ooh slow down, captain), dropping his communicator onto the tabeside next to Tilly's head. He smiled at her, certain in his knowledge that he pleased her gaze as he stripped off the coat, then the shirt underneath. She sat up, hesitant to touch him, hand hovering an inch or two from his skin, and he leaned forward, completing the circuit as he caught her lips against his. He kept leaning forward, using his momentum to push her back down onto the bed, her hair fanning out like a lake of fiery ribbons beneath them both. Tilly hooked her arms over Pike's shoulders, locking him against her as his hands divested her of her own clothing, his own joining the scattered pile.

His mouth found his way over dips and trails of her body, an invisible map of tremors and sighs. Her fingers roosted in the strands of silver that crowned him, curling against the back of his neck as his tongue lit fire across her senses then returned to her mouth with another rumbling declaration. The nervous, rambling voice in her head finally silenced itself as she lost herself to the sensations of his questing tongue and his weight settling between her thighs. He finally pulled away, giving her a moment to breathe, and a small giggle bubbled out of her. He pulled back just enough to eye her amusedly.

"Sorry, I just . . . this is sooo much better than what I *was* going to do."

"Which was. . . ?" His warm mouth was now on her throat, nipping along her jawline.

"Oh umm . . . " OH GOD WHAT SHOULD I SAY I'M GOING TO RUIN THIS "Nothing really, just. . . prolly would have just hid away at my workstation or in my room again."

"Hrmm." He sucked at her soft skin. "What would you have been doing in your room?"

"WHY *clears throat* why does that matter I mean what we're doing now is good OH GOD IS THAT GOOD" He had rolled his hips again, grinding his erection against her slick lips, the pressure firing off all sorts of delicious tingling spasms through her center and her thighs, and she responded by drawing her knees up to encircle him. He raised his head again, looking at her, his expression making it clear she should answer him. It felt like her insides would melt at the look.

"I woullllld . . . " she had to look away from his eyes, intense with want, shuddering with each languid shift of his hips against her. "Well, I'd definitely be giving my fingers a workout." She tried to swallow between soft gasps.

"That doesn't tell me anything." He lowered his head again, breathing against her ear, pulling his hardness away just enough to let the head of his cock press against her, threatening entry. "Tell me what you'd do. Don't spare details." She closed her eyes with a barely restrained moan, the hiss and rumble of his voice igniting a new round of electricity down her spine.

"Ohmygod just fuck me alreadyOH!" Her eyes shot open and she had managed to slap a hand to her lips as she glanced over at him, waiting for some signal of his dismay. His whole body just started shuddering as he chuckled into the pillow.

"Yes, ma'am!" Against her expectations, he slid home, planted his entire length within her without a hiccup. She gasped, head thrown back into the bedding, digging her fingers into Pike. Once seated, he didn't move.

"I still expect you to tell me." He pushed himself up to hover over her, flexing his length within her to pull another surprised gasp from her throat. Her hands slid down over his shoulders and rested against his biceps once her elbows hit sheets. Tilly felt she should huff at him, but all her nerves were alight and tensed in expectation of incoming pleasant tingling, herald of orgasmic joy. She tightened her grip on him by locking her ankles behind his back, biting her lip with a grin. 

"I'd lock that door, and shimmy all my clothes off right into that shoWEERRRR oh oh," her voice quivered as Pike took the moment to slowly thrust, smirking as he threw her off track.

"Keep going." 

"Shower. . . shower. I'd lean against the wall and brace one leg up to get the waAATEr to hit just right and OOOOHHH," she gasped at the next thrust, emphasized by a slight snap to Pike's motion into her.

"Water stream as your aid? Huh." She weakly punched him in the arm before clawing her fingers into him again. Another rasping chuckle from the man as he leaned forward to plant a kiss between her breasts.

"You . . . you've got no idea how much it helps."

"I'll keep that in mind." Another leisurely thrust, accompanied by Tilly's brain filling in a number of mental images of the both of them in a hot shower, steamy in multiple ways.

"I use my fingers too *gasp* its not just the water. I'd run then over my clit and pinch and stroke along my aaAAAHh! I'd . . . . mMMMM!"

"Still not enough detail, Tilly." He had begun teasing her with short swift strokes, interrupting her attempt to talk like he asked. It was more than amusing for Pike. Those short, musical moans were more than worth it, swiftly arcing into arousing as her voice started to take an angle of huskiness the longer his teasing was drawn out.

"I'd roll my clit between my fingers, trace all around my opening, get that ~hhnnnnnnNNN~ . . . . spot right on the underside of my clit with the water for a biiiiiiitoh sweet god right there rightthereright. . . . " Pike felt her tighten up around him as he shifted his angle. She clawed into his arms briefly again before her hands began to roam, committing the map of his torso to her touch memory, returning to spots that drew a twitch or hitch of breath from him. She returned time and again to the soft dusting of hair that crested along his chest and carried the trail down his abdomen, where she’d briefly train her fingers to her clit, adding friction to the already heady sensation of Pike filling her completely and repeatedly.

He slowed his pace and settled his weight into her, grinding to a halt as he matched his lips to hers again and kissed her at length. This time, the groan that rumbled between them was hers. His arms worked under the small of her back, embracing her firmly under his solid frame. Tilly drank it all in, his weight and touch, far more intense and gentle than she had expected or even dreamed. Eventually, she unhooked her ankles to set her feet to the bed, and nudged at his hip. He raised his head up to really look at her, fingers reaching up to brush a couple stray curls from her cheek.

“Want to go for a different angle?” Those fingers traced along her jaw and her lower lip with a slight tickle. She nodded, finding herself a little breathless from the close attention. He rose up off her, pulling his hands down her sides and hips and thighs as he pulled out, standing with one knee on the bed to give her room to sit, guiding her to turn and lie on her stomach. Her legs past the knees hung out over the bed, where he cupped his hand under, stroking her leg starting from the ankle and up and over her calf, echoing the touch on her other leg, ending with a playful grab of her toes. The ensuing giggle from her resulted in her kicking upwards, with Pike just barely catching her ankle closest to him.

“Careful.” He pulled her feet back down before climbing the bed, straddling her thighs. His weight shifted the whole bed around her. She could feel the heat radiating from his shaft, gently resting in the track between her thighs, stopped short of her sensitive and aroused pussy. Warm hands pushed the tightness from the small of her back (oh GOD there that’s goooood), thumbs pressing in along her spine and along the angle of her shoulder blades before pulling back down, fingertips following the same path, then palm over the curve of her ass, back of her thighs, thumbs dipping down between her netherlips, then he rocked forward, planting himself deep within her again with subtle groan. She reflexively shifted her hips up and back against him, loudly moaning her approval.

Tilly found herself pinned under his weight as he draped himself over her, warm hands continuing to slide across her skin and along her arms where Pike grasped her wrists momentarily before pulling her arms up and clasping his fingers through hers. His face was buried into her hair against her neck, humming his pleasure into her flesh, past skin into muscle and bone, into nerves. Now she cried ecstatically against her own skin, Pike’s rhythm overloading her, his own voice joining hers, tight against her skull. Every thought was pulled into some variant of ‘this feels FANTASTIC’ in her head, but all that spilled past her lips were moans of varying intensity while he sped his strokes into her. Then it was on her, every muscle tensed then the explosion of stars all at once, the wash and crest of the unexpectedly quick orgasm. Her hips continued to buck up to meet his thrusts, and she spilled out a mish mash of exclamations involving gods and Pike’s own name intertwined amongst them. Pike lifted himself up, hands planting into the bedding on either side of her ribcage as his pistoning began to stutter while seeking to sink deeper within Tilly. Then his hands were on her hips, fingers pinning her still as he pulled her against him hard, giving her no room to shift. She felt him pulse repeatedly as he shuddered, thighs sealed against her. She clenched the bedding with a tiny squeal as he finally released breath with a heady groan, leaning down to kiss along her spine before resting his forehead against her skin to catch his breath.

“OH DEAR GOD THAT WAS AMAZING,” Tilly blurted out before she caught herself, half-heartedly covering her mouth with an exhausted giggle.

“It was.” Pike remained unmoving, warm breath huffing against her skin. “When was the last time?”

“Oh, god, I lost count like WEEKS ago.”

“Weeks? Lucky woman.” He finally relaxed his grip on her hips. He disentangled from her with a groan of dismay chasing him from Tilly’s throat. “Don’t worry, I’m not done with you.” A deep chuckle followed as he disappeared to the head for a moment. She heard running water as the sink turned on under his command. She felt like jelly, unable and unwilling to move, but she managed to pull herself further onto his bed, pulling the blanket halfway across her nude body. Rolling over she caught him stopping at one of the shelving alcoves along the wall, pouring a small drink. He gestured the glass at her with a raised eyebrow.

‘Yeah, I shouldn’t but . . . . . fuck it, I’ll have some.” Pike smirked as he pulled out a second glass. She stared at him now, the low light of his quarters highlighting his trim figure. She unconsciously bit her lower lip as he strode back to the bed, unabashed at his own nudity. He caught her expression just as she hid it, taking the glass from his proffered hand. He stood a moment, almost as if he knew she wanted a longer looking over of him, then he dropped down to lie in the bed next to her, propping his head up on his hand to gaze at her. She was on her side now as well, the blanket bundled up between them, leg pulled up and resting on top of the material as she sipped, then scrunched up her face at the taste of the burning liquor, shooting upright like a shot as she covered her mouth.

“OH MY GOD what IS this?” She was caught in a fit of coughing, handing the glass back to Pike to grab with a stray finger against his cup. 

“Andorian brandy. Its a bit much sometimes, but I think its perfect after a good bout of sex with a beautiful woman.” Pike’s subtle grin caught her again between her quick gasps of air.

“I . . . I need something else.” Tilly coughed again, as she scooted down and off the bed over to the personal replicator, demanding a cold coffee from it. “Ah, caffeine, you are my best friend.” She cradled the cup for a moment almost lovingly, then gulped it down in short order before plunking the cup back into the replicator. She turned to see him watching her intently as he took another drink.

“You are adorable.” 

“Adorable to some, annoying to others!” She put up a grin as she crawled back into the bed over his legs. “I mean, not that I purposely try to be annoying,, I just do . . this,” she gestured as she spoke. “Oh god I’m doing it now I really. . . oh jeeze I should stop talking.” (shuddup self you’re going to ruin it I bet you already ruined it THIS WAS SO NICE WHY DID YOU SAY THAT)

Pike chuckled again, the velvet in his voice reminding her that he was enjoying her presence. He had put both cups aside and reached over for her, wrapping his arms around her waist as he pulled her close.

“Not annoying at all.” The his mouth was on hers, sharing the taste of the brandy without the burn. It was all smoked fruit, appropriately fitting for the captain, Tilly thought. His warm hands curled around her waist, her hips and thighs, pulling her to wrap her free leg over his hip. She wrangled the blanket out from between them, clumsily pulling it partway over both of them as Pike worked an arm up to slide under the pillows. Fingers traced over each others’ bodies for a while before sleep overtook them, nuzzled up against one another.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Michael couldn’t help but notice Tilly’s quiet smile as she sailed through her research backlog.

“You must have had quite a date last night. Never came back to sleep.” Michael pulled up her screen to the filework she was to check.

“Oh I got some sleep.” Tilly side eyed Michael with a slightly bigger grin.

“Get any helpful tips for the Commander program coursework?”

“I kind of got . . distracted. I’ll ask him next time.”

“Uh HUH.” Michael smirked back.

“But I found out Andorian brandy is best served residually. Firsthand drinking is AWFUL.” She scrunched her nose up to stick out her tongue in mock disgust. Michael snickered under her breath.


End file.
